Information is increasingly available via a variety of forms. For example, the World-Wide Web (WWW) provides a rich and dynamic source of information via web pages that may be static or dynamic. Additionally, messaging, in the form of e-mail, SMS permits information to be communicated between individuals and to individuals from automated messaging systems such as email based news servers. Messaging among users subscribed to proprietary networks such as Facebook and LinkedIn is also possible.
While the above-described systems have greatly improved information delivery, there remains a need for improved methods and systems of information delivery that provide timely delivery of information from a variety of sources in a flexible manner to a variety of recipients without having to have all the recipients be part of the same network.